Suta the Demon
Basic Information Full name: Sutanaoki Soulimity Gender: Female Species: Demon(succubus) Status: Deceased Physical Age: 1625 Mental Age: 36 Voice: Height: 3'9 Weight: 87 lbs Occupation: Bar Hostess Alignment: True Neutral Relationship Status: Formally taken/Married by Drako Soulimity Backstory Sutanaoki was once a demoness persona trapped in the mind of Starfall when her blood was fused with Hyperfrost's pure demon blood and been forcefully mind influenced by Kurayami. Kurayami originally did this to steal Starfall away from Hyperfrost to make her his demon queen. In just a few days, Starfall woken up back to reality and resisted him, then ran off back to Hyperfrost. Kurayami knew that there's no chance back with Star, but he did not give up. He hired one of his followers, ???(will make a page on him soon), to give him a special stone that had the ability to split minds of the target. Kurayami gladly took the offer and ambushed Star, using the stone on her. Starfall then split into 3 different beings: herself, Sutanaoki, and ???(another character I need to make a page on). Sutanaoki was glad to be free and as herself, and decided to head back into the underworld with Kurayami, causing destruction and tormenting others. In just simply a few months, Suta realized how boring her life is with Kurayami since he didn't offer her enough affection. One day, Sutanaoki was ready to ditch Kurayami and accept being forever single, until Drako teleported in and challenged Kurayami to a duel. Kurayami, unfortunately was defeated by him. Drako then turned to Suta and offered him to be his lover. Suta happily accepted the offer and ditched Kurayami. Now, she lives with Drako and started a family with him. She learned to become a better influence on her daughters and son and learned to support the family by getting a job as bar a hostess in a local town to raise money. Unfortunately, years later, the universe of Mobius was slowly becoming consumed by corruption in the form of creatures, ruining the fabric of space and reality. The only way to defeat them is to have great demon power teleport them into another plane in the universe that will dissolve the creatures out of existence, but costing the demons their life energy. Sutanaoki and Hyperfrost bravely accepted this fate to save the lives of their loved ones. Now, only Drako and Starfall only have each other to love. Personality Before moving in with Drako, Suta was self-centered and loved the attention she got from those who admired her, or was under her influence at least. She also used to like give physical pain to others, even Kurayami, because it was how demons show their lust to others(according to Drakodemonweapon's logic lol). After her life-changing experience with Drako, she became selfless and more affectionate. She may be slightly immature and look like a bad influence, but she cares very deeply for her family members and friends. Likes -Her family/friends -Money -Cute things -Drinking -Fashion -Working Dislikes -Anything threatening her family/friends -Those times when her kids won't listen to her -Customers who don't bother tipping her at her bar -Having to clean up after someone Powers/Abilities -Create/Absorb/Contain energy that can only be obtained by those who are seduced by her(which is rare) -Mind control/Influencing, but this only works when she has contained enough energy -Flying Weaknesses -Containing the energy for a long time will eventually short out and instantly make her fatigue and weak -Energy absorption -Mind-based attacks (will add more later) Family Member Status -Drako(husband) -Vana(youngest daughter) -Circe(oldest daughter) -Raeon(son) -Kurayami(ex) Theme Trivia -'Sutanaoki', originally 'Suta Ana Oki', means "Starfall" in Japanese(Drakodemonweapon came up with the name) -Sutanaoki was meant to be a Japanese name to match up with Kurayami's name -Suta has no matching traits from Starfall, but she is a revamped version of the original Starfall, who was always flirting with everyone -The job as a bar hostess was inspired by Mad Moxxi from Borderlands 2 Gallery Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Neutral Category:Mind Powers Category:True Neutral